


Dorohedoro - The First time ever

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [8]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Dokuga and Naosu finally to have sex for the first time ever. Dokuga however is a little shy about it. But with Naosu's support things'll go well.
Relationships: Dokuga (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913





	Dorohedoro - The First time ever

Dokuga blushed a bit as he saw his significant other enter the bathroom with him, Naosu had never really seen Dokuga's place before and Naosu, well they didn't know Dokuga slept in a bathtub. They rose a brow to Dokuga who laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah this my room.. Kinda.."

"Why do you sleep in a bathtub?" They asked as they looked to the bedding and such, "Is it uncomfortable?"

"Not really. The tub is pretty big and we got plenty of bedding in it." Dokuga shrugged a bit and Naosu gave him a 'uh-huh' look, "Don't give me that face."

"Well.. I wanted your first time to be special." Naosu shrugged a bit and stood straight as they wrapped their arms around Dokuga's waist, "But I know you're not picky."

"Absolutely not." Dokuga huffed and Naosu laughed a bit. The two began to kiss and Dokuga was SO happy his partner was immune to his saliva. The two grew hungry as they kissed as their hands started to explore one another's bodies. Dokuga moved his partner into the tub as they kissed. Slowly starting to undress one another as well. Naosu parted from the kiss and stared at Dokuga's body a moment, their green eyes scanning every scar on his body. Dokuga blinked a moment and looked to Naosu and laughed as he looked at his own body.

"Those are a lot of scars.." Naosu said softly and Dokuga blushed some and looked at his own body.

"That a bad thing?"

"N-No!" Naosu pushed at Dokuga's face, "Dummy you told me about them before I just wasn't expecting to see so many." Dokuga couldn't help but smile down to his partner and kissed their hand gently. Naosu blushed and turned their head away as they huffed. 

"It's okay." He said softly and he started to undo Naosu's pants as they allowed it. Once removed Naosu took Dokuga's hands a moment and looked up to him.

"Even if I identify as non-binary know what's down here doesn't matter okay?" Naosu asked and Dokuga never seen Naosu get shy before, "Okay?" Naosu asked again.

"I promise." Dokuga said softly and Naosu nodded and allowed Dokuga to remove Naosu's pants and underwear, revealing their growing hard on as they turned their head blushing, "Wow.." Dokuga said breathlessly, "You look amazing.." Naosu looked to their partner and blushed a bit as they gave a smile. Their own hands going to Dokuga's pants and undoing them. Naosu then pulled down his pants down enough to expose Dokuga's own growing arousal. The two started to kiss again as they stroked one another. Moaning in their kisses as Dokuga's free hand cradled the back of Naosu's neck. He then took both their erections in one hand and pumped them together as Naosu let out a small yelp and parted from the kiss panting heavily. 

"O-Oh my gosh..~" Naosu moaned and trembled a bit. Dokuga looked to Naosu and he couldn't help but kiss Naosu's neck as his hand moved down and rubbed Naosu's entry, "A-Ah!" They gasped and placed their hands on his shoulders. Gripping his shoulders a bit as they trembled. Dokuga sat up and he held his hands back as he blushed madly.

"A-Ah sorry! You okay?" He asked and Naosu panted heavily as they looked up to Dokuga. They smirked a bit and pushed Dokuga to sit down and moved between his legs and licked up his shaft. Dokuga gasped a bit and moved their hair back as Naosu took him fully into their mouth. Looking up to him as they bobbed their head, Dokuga panted a bit as he trembled some as he gripped Naosu's hair. 

He didn't expect this whatsoever but damn his partner looked hot sucking him off. He stopped them a moment and with his dick still in his mouth Naosu looked up raising a brow.

"C-Can I finger you as you suck me off?" Dokuga asked and Naosu nodded and after rearranging one another they had Naosu still sucking Dokuga's cock as he fingered the other's entry after lubing them up. Naosu moaned around the member in their mouth as they looked up to Dokuga. Dokuga bit his lip watching them and they removed his cock from their mouth as a thread of saliva and precum showed and was broken as Naosu licked their lips. 

"You never even gotten sucked off before huh?" Naosu asked as they pushed their hips into Dokuga's fingers. 

"Y-Yeah this is all new." He chuckled and the two laid down with Naosu on their back and Dokuga went between their legs, "W-Wait you okay with me being top?"

"Yeah." Naosu reassured and Dokuga nodded. Lubing up his erection and he carefully positioned himself between their legs as he pushed himself past the tight ring. Letting out a gasp as Naosu clung to Dokuga's pants. Slowly pushing himself as deep as Naosu's body could allow. The two trembled some as they noticed he was fully inside the smaller figure. Watching them tremble under him as they bit their knuckles. Dokuga felt his cock twitch from inside Naosu and he slowly started to thrust, holding their hips tight. Naosu moaned a bit and as they looked up to Dokuga and reached for the pillow under their head and panted heavily 

"D-Dokuga..~" They moaned and the cross eyed man bit his lip hearing Naosu moaned his name, soon speeding up and and causing the smaller figure to cry out from under him, "A-AHH!! D-Dokuga yo-oh fuuuuckk~!" Naosu panted heavily as Dokuga pounded into his partner. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the bathroom along with their moans. This was such a new sensation he was experiencing. So many firsts with Naosu he didn't think would be possible! Here he was. Having sex with his partner.

Leaning forward a bit as he arranged himself and continued to pound into him, watching Naosu stiffen as he hit their prostate unknowingly. Stopping his thrusts he looked worriedly to Naosu who then pouted up to Dokuga.

"W-Why did you stop..?"

"You made a weird face and I thought I hurt you.."

"N-No you didn't... Hit there again..~" 

"A-Again?"

"Yeah..~" Dokuga did as asked and seeing that Naosu liked it he continued thrusting into that spot. Naosu wrapped their legs and arms around Dokuga as they moaned. The two kissed deeply as Naosu's entry milked Dokuga as the taller figure moaned as well. He gasped some as he looked to Naosu their face completely red with lust. 

"N-Naosu...~" Dokuga moaned and bit his lip, "I-I think I'mma..~"

"M-Me too..~" Naosu moaned and the two moaned out and the two stiffened as they both came. Dokuga releasing inside of Naosu and Naosu cumming on top of themselves and Dokuga. 

The two panted heavily as they laid in the tub till Dokuga looked to Naosu and laughed nervously.

"I-I feel like I came too soon.."

"It was your first time.." Naosu patted his face, "I think you came at the right time..~ You know for a guy new to this stuff man you know how to fuck." Dokuga blushed at that and he huffed a bit as he sat up, "What?"

"You're such a perv."


End file.
